Celestial
by StarCrusader
Summary: Lucy goes on a job, but what happens when she discovers her true self? Is she in danger? If so, will Natsu come to save the day, or will Lucy be the hero this time? Find out ! (Eventual NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

"Last call for all leaving on the 12:30 train to Kintu."

I rushed to the train as quickly as my legs would carry me. When I got on it, the doors closed behind me and I found a seat easily. Only a few other people were on the train with me, which didn't surprise me. It was 12:30 in the morning, and Kintu wasn't a very popular area to travel to. It's a small town surrounded entirely by woods. I stared outside the window and into the darkness of the woods. Even the moon wasn't visible. As time passed, I began to slowly drift to sleep.

The train was pulling to stop as I began to wake up. Looking out the window, I saw the sun shining through the leaves of the trees. My clock read 8:30 in the morning. I stepped off the train, my luggage in hand. Looking around, I noticed that not many people were walking around, and that they would stop and stare at me. The atmosphere felt really heavy, too. It was as if somebody was pumping lead into the air. Even so, I did my best not to make eye contact with anybody as I walked to the mayor's house.

As I came upon the large house of the mayor, the door swung open, revealing a short man with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hello! You must be from Fairy Tail!" said the mayor, pulling me into his house. "What's your name?"

"Lucy. I have a few questions about the job I'm here for.."

"Alrighty, what do you need to know?"

"What exactly _is_ this job?" I asked, sweat dropping. "My guild mate, Mira, sent me here in a bit of a rush without explaining anything."

The mans' smile disappeared, replaced by a serious expression.

"It's not an easy job, that's for sure. In fact, I don't know why he sent only one mage.." His tone made me feel a little uneasy. What exactly _is_ this job?

As if reading my mind, he continued on. "In the mountains, there's a creature that dwells in a large cave. It's been terrorizing this village for many years, but nobody is brave enough to defeat it. But the reward for its defeat is a Celestial Spirit Key."

So _that's_ why Mira rushed me off so quickly.

"I take it that you're a Celestial Spirit mage?" asked the mayor, looking at my keys.

"Yes, I am."

"Then that's why your friend sent you here. Just be careful. That creature is dangerous. It's killed many of my people."

"Then I promise to get revenge for you." I said, leaving the large house. Then, I turned towards the mountains and began to walk.

Leaves and sticks crunched under my shoes as I ran through the dark forest. Behind me, a roar sounded throughout the trees of the mountain. My strength was quickly depleting, and my legs were beginning to feel like jello. The creature was getting closer, and I knew I couldn't keep running forever.

"Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" I shouted.

With a golden glow, Loke was running right beside me. "Hello, Lucy. What's up?"

"The monster... just... kill it.." I breathed out, feeling like I was going to pass out.

Nodding, Loke turned and, with a bright glow, blasted the monster to smithereens.

"Thank.. you... Loke." I said as he disappeared, leaving me alone in the woods.

I began to wander around, looking for a place to sleep. After a few minutes, I saw a cave, and stumbled towards it. I flicked on the lighter I brought with me, since Natsu wasn't here, and began to go deeper in the cave. As I got deeper, I noticed carvings on the walls. They looked like stars, planets, galaxies, and huge people.

"Wha..?" I muttered as I looked at one familiar person in a circle, surrounded by all of the things mentioned before. Looking closer, I realized that she looked a lot like _me..._

I traced the outline of myself in the rock, and as I did so, a bright blue light emanated from the carving. The light blinded me, and I had to shield my eyes. Before I could open them again, I felt something heavy hit the back of my head, knocking me out.

(At the guild)

The door burst open, and through it came Natsu and Happy.

"Oi, Luce! We should go on a jo... Luce?" Natsu looked around for his blonde partner, but she was nowhere to be found. Mira signaled him over to the bar.

"Have you seen Luce?"

"Yeah, she left early yesterday on a job request."

"She went _without me?!"_ Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it was a simple task. Besides, the reward was a Celestial Spirit Key."

"Oh... When will she be back?"

"She should be back in a day. It's okay, Natsu. She knows what she's doing." Mira smiled, which made Natsu feel a bit better about the fact that his partner left without telling him so.

"I'm sure she's already finished her job by now." Mira said.

"Y-yeah.." Natsu said, although he had a bad feeling. But he had to trust Luce. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello, Minna~!**

 **I hate doing stories with chapters, but oh well. There's so much I want to do with this story! I hope you liked the first chapter! There'll be more soon!**

 **Please review! Even if it's just to say hi. I enjoy reading your comments, thoughts and criticism! Thanks, minna~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Days Later..._

 **(In the Guild)**

"Mira, has Luce come back yet?" Natsu asked, taking a seat at the bar.

"Not yet. It's taking her longer than I imagined. I hope that she's okay..." Mira trailed off, horrible thoughts of kidnapping, mugging and her friend getting lost entering her mind.

"That's it, I'm going after her." Natsu stood up, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Natsu! It would crush her feelings!" Mira shouted after him, catching the attention of a few other guild members. Natsu stopped and turned to face the white-haired mage. "She's never really gone on a job by herself. How would it make her feel if you stepped in?"

Natsu was silent for a moment, thinking about what he should do. "Then I won't get involved unless I need to. I'll keep my distance. I just need to make sure she's safe. C'mon Happy! We're off!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled, flying after his pink-haired friend.

"Wait, Natsu! Do you even know where you're going?!" Mira shouted.

Natsu stopped once more, flinching. "U-uh.."

Half the guild face-palmed. Natsu really jumps into things rather quickly...

 **(Back To Lucy)**

I woke up on a cold, uneven floor. My body felt heavy; like lead. My head was throbbing with pain. Shakily, I sat up. I had absolutely no idea where I was. The air was cold, and the air smelled like mildew. Maybe I was still in the cave...?

Letting out a groan, I stood up, leaning against the cold, damp wall for support. It felt like a cave, too. I began to walk forward, hoping that was the way to the exit. I wanted to go home. The thought of Natsu popped into my head. He'd come for me, I know it! He wouldn't leave behind a nakama.

But that thought stopped me in my traps. How many times has he come to my rescue? How many times have I had to depend on him? Too many times. I could do this myself, right? I wasn't _that_ weak, was I? No. I'm not. I'll get out of here.

With my new found determination, each step I took felt lighter. I kept getting faster until I was at a full run. I had to get out of there. _I have to go home!_

After a few minutes of running, I heard what sounded like voices ahead. It sounded like an argument. I slowed down and crept closer to the wall. Turning a corner, I saw a dim light illuminating the faces of two people, a girl and a boy.

"It _is_ Starla! She _has_ to be her! You saw what she did when she touched her carving!" the girl explained. Were they talking about me..?

"There's no way it's Starla. She died 50 years ago!" the boy said, frustrated.

"There's a thing called _reincarnation,_ bakka! It's her reincarnated. Think about it; she's a Celestial Spirit mage, based off the looks of her keys, and when she touched the carving, it lit up! Isn't that enough evidence?"

"... I do see your point. But do we do?"

"Carry out the orders we were given."

"You mean what our _ancestors_ were given?"

"We have to. It's our duty."

"You think the Gods will take her life as a sacrifice?" the boy asked, unsure of this information. _Sacrifice? For the Gods? I have to get out of here!_ I thought, frantically.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I shouted. Virgo popped up next to me. "Punishment time, hime?"

"The girl!" both of the figures said unanimously. But, they were too late. Virgo had already started digging a hole leading out of the cave.

When we broke surface, I could see the town. I thanked Virgo, who vanished with a poof, and began to run towards the town. The moon was already out, but it was bright to me, considering I had been in a dark cave for a long time.

When I reached the town, I looked back to the woods. I could vaguely see two figures emerging from the trees. They were running at full speed. Panicking, I turned to run, but I ran into something. Or rather, _someone._

"Oi, watch where you're goi- Luce?" said a familiar voice. _Natsu?_

"Natsu, what're you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why my partner was here.

"Happy and I were worried, so we came to look for you."

"Aye!" the blue cat cheered, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ack! Happy! Where'd you - never mind that. We need to run!" I exclaimed, grabbing Natsu's hand.

I glanced back. The two figures were getting closer! They were already in the town, just a few houses back!

"Luce, what's -" but Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence. I was pulling him with me towards the mayor's house. My heart kept racing, and my mind was blank.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. What was I doing? I couldn't move, nor could I breathe! My hand fell from Natsu's, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Luce, what's going on?!" Natsu exclaimed, concern and worry flashing in his eyes. "Luce, answer me, plea-" but Natsu didn't finish. Instead, he dropped next to me, wheezing.

"Happy... go get... help.." I chocked out.

"But... What about you guys?" Happy asked, tears in his eyes.

"Go!" I shouted, my vision blurring. Happy began to cry, but shot in the air, promising he'd come back for us.

"Heh, so you tried to escape, huh, Starla? That's a _bad_ little girl!" the boy stooped next to me and smirked. "I'll punish you later. And as for your friend, I guess he'll have to tag along with us."

Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

This time, I woke up on a cold metal table. My hands and feet were tied to the edges, making it hard to move. Next to me, I saw a cart with knives, needles, probes, tweezers, and many other medical things. Trying to stay calm, I took many long breaths, but my heart was practically pounding out of my chest. My head felt like exploding, I was so scared. I almost pissed myself when I head coughing nearby, hoping it wasn't one of the people that wanted to sacrifice me. I craned my head to see who it was, but I only caught a glimpse of something pink.

"Natsu? Is that you?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'yes'.

"L-Luce? Are you okay? Where are we?" I sighed in relief when he spoke. My body relaxed, knowing that he was here with me.

"I'm fine, and I don't know where we are. Natsu, can you get out of your restraints?" I asked hopefully. I heard him struggling, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"No, I can't. I think they injected me with something. My arm hurts, and there's a large needle next to me. I swear, I'm gonna kill those bastards!" Natsu said, hatred evident in his voice.

"Natsu, it's okay. We just need to think of a way out of here. Is there a cart next to you with medical utensils on it?"

"It only has an empty needle. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, but my cart has needles, probes, knives, and a lot of other scary things. Maybe if I can reach a knife, I can cut this rope.." I suggested, hope dawning in my heart. This was _my_ time to be the hero! I reached for the cart, straining my hand to grab the closest knife. Unfortunately, I was still about two or three inches away from it. Cursing, I gave up. It was no use.

"Natsu, I promise, we'll get out of this mess."

"I know we will. I just feel so useless! These restraints would normally be easy to break, but they injected me with something, and now I feel useless!" Natsu exclaimed, and I felt bad for him. Then, I was mad.

"Natsu, don't say that! I'm glad you're with me. Your presence alone is enough to comfort me! So don't you _dare_ say that you're useless!" I shouted. "You mean a lot to me, and I don't know what'd I do if you weren't here for me!" My heart felt like it was going to break if he said those things about himself again.

"L-Luce... I'm sorry.. I won't say those things again. You mean a lot to me, too." Natsu said.

"Well, well, well. Are we done confessing love to each other? Ugh, you sicken me." said a male voice. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the boy from earlier.

"You bastard, let us go!" Natsu shouted, murder in his voice.

"We can't do that. We need to operate on Starla." said the girl, somewhere close by. I felt the adrenaline flowing throughout my veins, and it was driving me crazy. I had to get out of here.

"Operate on me? What for?" I asked, terrified. Hopefully Happy had made it back to the guild by now...

"We're going to pick at your brain a little. That way, the old Starla will come back." the girl said, inspecting one of the knives. She lightly touched it with her finger and a huge red orb of blood formed, then dripped off. She smiled to herself, knowing that the knife was probably sharp enough to cut into a skull...

"W-what? I don't even _know_ who she is!" I said, getting really mad. The girl rolled her eyes and set down the knife.

"Starla was the Celestial dragon slayer. She got greedy with power, and tried to take over the universe. She would've succeeded if it weren't for the Gods. She's too powerful for this world, and must be destroyed. Part of her soul lives in you, so it must be destroyed. The Gods have said to our ancestors that if you were ever found, you are to be sacrificed." the girl explained. _A Celestial dragon slayer..?_

"But I'm _not_ a dragon slayer, right, Natsu?" but he didn't answer. Come to think of it, he _had_ been unusually quiet for a long time... "Natsu..?"

"Save your breath, girl. He's asleep. We injected him with a magic serum. He won't be waking up for a while." the boy said, amused. "We could operate on him, too..."

"No!" I shouted. I wasn't about to let people crack into Natsu's body. "I'll make a deal with you." I said. I didn't know what I was thining, but all I knew is that I _had_ to get Natsu out of this place.

"What kind of a deal? You're in o position to make deals." the boy said, chuckling. He was _really_ starting to piss me off. He was acting like a cocky little brat.

"If you let him leave, I _promise_ to just end myself for you. That way, your hands don't get dirty and my friend stays safe. Please, I'm begging." I pleaded. I wanted Natsu to be safe, even if it meant costing me my own life.

"Hnng..." my partner moaned.

"What? How is that possible? He should be knocked out!" the girl exclaimed.

"Do we have a deal or not?!" I shouted. Natsu had to get out of here.

"L-Luce? What... deal..?" he asked. It seemed that he was still trying to wake up.

"Hmm. It would save us the trouble... _And_ we wouldn't go to jail for it..." the girl was pondering the deal.

"Luce? What's going on? What're they talking about?" Natsu asked, confusion threading through his voice.

"Natsu, you're leaving. You're getting out of here." I said, tears in my eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you. Luce, stop the de-"

"Deal." the girl said for Natsu. Relief spread throughout my body. Natsu was going to be safe.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. But I want you to be safe. Because.. I lo-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. A huge hole opened up above Natsu's table, and a vacuum type noise could be heard.

"Luce! NO!" Natsu shouted. His restraints undid themselves, and he was sucked up into the opening.

"Natsu!" I cried out, but he was already gone. I didn't get to say that _one_ sentence. The one that mattered _so_ much to me, and now he'll never hear it. In fact, he'll never hear my voice again.

"All right girl, a deal's a deal." the boy said, undoing my ropes. He handed me a sharp knife. My head felt like it was spinning, and my heart felt broken. Tears streamed down my face, leaving my eyes to sting. These guys were _sooo_ fucking stupid. I jumped up and ran for the door. I needed to see Natsu again.

"Idiot!" I heard the girl scream at the boy.

I burst through a door and ran down a long corridor. I could hear the duo running after me, but they were already too late. I found the cave exit and ran towards the town. They were right behind me, getting closer. My heart sped up, I thought I was going to be caught. That is, until a beam of fire shot directly behind me.

"That. Was for trying to kill us." Natsu said. He looked absolutely terrifying. "Luce... Don't _ever_ do that again!" He shouted at me. Even tough he was mad, I was really happy to see him. Tears welled up in my eyes again, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

"Natsu... I-" but I stopped short. My eyes widened, and I gasped loudly. Looking down at my abdomen, I saw a knife sticking out. Pain surged through my body as I fell to my knees. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't even make tears come out of my eyes. All I could do was sit there, holding my breath. _How did this.. happen?_

"Luce! Lucy! Stay with me!" I heard Natsu say, but it sounded very quiet, like he was whispering it to body felt cold, and I fell over, my vision going black. _Is this.. the end for me? Am I really gonna die? I have to say it. I_ have _to!_

"Nat..su... I love.. you.." I choked out. Then, everything went black and silent, and I felt nothing. Just the cold..

 **(One Week Later)**

My eyes slowly opened, and everything was blurry. I saw lights hanging over me, and a face, too. Who was that..? It looked like they were talking, but I could hardly hear them.

"Natsu..?" I mumbled. I could vaguely see his pink hair. "Is that you..?"

"Luce! Can you hear me?" asked my best friend.

"Yeah... Where am I? I thought I died..."

"Happy brought Erza and Gray to come find us. They made it just in time." Natsu explained.

"What happened to the people who were after us?"

"They're in jail. I almost killed them, but Erza stopped me..." Natsu said, looking away.

"Natsu..." I mumbled, but my vision faded, and I blacked out.

 **(A week after that..)**

Standing outside my apartment door, I stood talking to Natsu.

"Natsu, thank you for coming to the rescue. You're always there for me." I said. I've never been so happy to see someone alive.

"No, Luce. Thank you." he said, getting closer to me.

"For what?" I asked, blushing. He was getting really close...

"For saying it first." he said, his face only centimeters away now.

"W-what?" I asked. My heart was racing and my body was getting really hot. What was he doing?

"I love you too, Luce." Natsu whispered. Then, he pressed his warm, soft lips against mine, sending shivers down my spine. When he broke the kiss, we stared into each other's eyes.

"Natsu.." I mumbled.

"You should probably go get your rest, Luce. You were stabbed in the stomach. You were lucky none of your vital organs were harmed." Natsu said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah... But would you.. stay until I fall asleep? Please? I don't feel like being alone." I said, looking away. It was childish to ask, but I didn't want to have nightmares and have nobody to comfort me.

"Of course, Luce. Anything for you."

And with that, we went inside my apartment, leaving the moon to shine in the darkness.

 **(A/N)**

 **I know, this chapter sucked. Like, really bad. I'm sorry. I just lost the feeling for this story, so I decided to end it. I hope at lest somebody liked it. Thank you for your time, it's much appreciated!**

 **~StarCrusader~**


End file.
